Lost Love's
by TorchwoodGleek
Summary: well I did a meme on dA and it asked me to make up a new OC and Newlin cameout of it : what do you think? x
1. Him

Chapter 1: Him

His kiss. His touch. His smell. They way he says my name. The way he smiles. The way his forehead crinkles up when he confused. The way...

" Excuse me?! " a old women shouted.

Newlin snapped back to reality. But he wished he hadn't it was a cold windy day in Cardiff bay so that meant he had to severe grumpy old women who should have stayed in than venture out.

" Yes ma'am what can I get you? " he said through greeted teeth trying his best to sound happy.

" I would like tea. And quickly. " the women snapped.

Newlin smiled as brightly as he could and went to the tea pot. His mind begin to wonder again. His hair. His wit. That wicked tongue of his. Newlin let out a

sigh the last time he saw Ianto Jones was at graduation. That was years ago now it was 2010 he had to let Ianto Jones go.

" Newlin? " that voice.

The young man turned round to see Ianto. His true love standing there. Newlin mossy green eyes lit up for the first time years.

" Oh my god! It is you! " Ianto smiled

" Young man don't use the Lords name like that! " the old women snapped

" Sorry " Ianto muttered blushing a bright red.

Newlin pushed the cup of tea to the old women just wanting her out his face.

" Coffee? " He asked an bright smile on his face, Ianto nodded and asked Newlin

" Do you want to um catch up some time? "

He wants me back Newlin thought.

" I can take a break just now! I'll just get someone give me two seconds. "

Newlin ran off into the back room of the café a smile plastered across his face.


	2. Green Eyes

bChapter 2: Green Eyes. /b

Newlin smiled as he walked to the table were Ianto was sitting. subHe going to ask me I bet he will./sub

" So...how have you been? " Ianto asked as Newlin sat down pushing a coffee to him.

" I've been good you? "

" Um great. "

The two men sat in silence. Newlin was trying to restrain his urge to jump over the table and kiss Ianto.

" So what do you then? " Newlin asked eyeing the suit picture of Ianto out of the suit rather than in it.

" Am a civil servant. What you doing in a coffee shop? I thought you be in NASA or something to do with maths. " Ianto raised an eyebrow smiling slightly.

Newlin's eyes lit up when Ianto smiled.

" Well there was just not jobs after uni so I thought I work here for a while and five years have passed. " the young man shrugged and took a sip of his cooling coffee.

It been five years yet Newlin look pretty much the same. sub The way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles. The way his blonde hair stood in every directions but still look sexy. /sub Stop it Ianto. The young Welsh men kicked himself inwardly, that was years ago he was with Jack. Out the conner of Ianto eye he saw Jack great big coat blowing in the wind.

" Ianto? " Jack said looking round the small coffee shop then he spotted him with an extremal handsome young blonde male.

Newlin looked up to the man who was approaching the table. Ianto smiled as he turned round to see Jack. They smiled to each other. Ianto stood up and kissed Jack.

Newlin eyes widened as he watch Ianto sub his Ianto/sub kiss another man. Tears filled his mossy green eyes but he be damned if he let them fall.

As Jack and Ianto broke apart the young Welsh men turned round and smiled his arms still round Jack waist.

" Newlin this is Jack my fiancée. Jack this Newlin he an old mat from Uni. "

Newlin forced a smile as Jack shook his hand. sub Jack. Must. Die.


	3. Lovers spat

Chapter 3: Lovers spat.

"He's a bit strange." Jack said quietly as he and Ianto walked to the parked SUV. Ianto shrugged and smiled slightly "He changed from the last time I saw him" the young Welsh men blazing blue eyes glazed over as Jack started the engine.

"Ianto?" Newlin whispered stroking the young man's hair.

"Hmm?" mumbled Ianto his eyes flickering open.

"Do you love me?"

"Wh...at?" Ianto eyes shot open he sat up the best he could on the single be he and Newlin shared, Newlin's swallowed hard "Do you love me?"

"Newlin..." Ianto sighed "Why did you have to ask that?"

The blonde headed man eyebrows shot down a frown replaced the smile.

"Why aren't you answering Yan...are you ashamed of this?" tears filled his mossy green eyes, Ianto reached out to touch his cheek but he pulled away.

"Answer my questions do you love me and are you ashamed of this...me?"

Ianto slipped out of bed scrabbling around the floor looking for his clothes he has tossed carelessly when he and Newlin entered the room.

"I better go Newlin...finals tomorrow...should sleep in my own bed."

Newlin nodded and lay down back on the bed.

Ianto watched the lump under the covers for a few moments before he slipped out the door.I do love you. Ianto thought "But its not right..." he whispered.


	4. Happy Singles Awareness Day

**Chapter 4: Happy Singles Awareness Day**

Newlin sat only in his dingy little flat drinking from a small hip flask. The only sound was the rawer of the traffic outside. The young man looked up to the clock that was ticking away quietly. **11:59**. Newlin watched as the hand ticked closer and closer to the 12.

At the stroke of midnight he sighed and mutter to himself.

"Happy Valentine's Day Newlin."

**

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto sleep he felt so lucky to have him. But he couldn't shake off the feeling the Newlin kid gave him they way his green eye bored in to Ianto's, the look of pain that took hold of his face when he and Ianto kissed.

Jack didn't like this. He did not like it one bit. If Newlin thought he was getting his paws on Ianto he would have to be ready to fight.


	5. Coffee?

**Chapter 5: Coffee?.**

"Hey Ianto." Newlin voice was soft and breathy over the phone. The Welsh men smiled to him self and replied "Hi Newlin."

"Are you doing anything today?" Newlin asked crossing his fingers holding his breath. Ianto sat up on his bed watching the sleeping figure next to him "No." he said trailing his fingers over Jack's shoulders. Newlin eyes lit up a grinning from ear to ear. "Do you want to come round for coffee?" he breathed "Yeah that be great...I came round in an hour."

After the phone call ends Newlin lets out a small scream of happiness Jones was going be in my flat. Drinking my coffee. Sitting on my sof... The young man stopped mid thought when he saw the state of his flat "Fuck. I still have an hour...I can make this place tidy." Newlin muttered to himself tidying away papers.


End file.
